『BRISA MARINA』
by Zoey Namine
Summary: Una sonrisa amorosa brotó de los labios del cecaelia adulto sentado en el conjunto de rocas, con un suave movimiento miró hacia abajo, allí, escondido en la línea divisora entre el mar y las rocas se acurrucaba tímidamente el menor de sus hijos, el único en nacer en su condición de cecaelia y el que, irónicamente, más a su padre se parecía. [Victuuri] Merman&CecaeliaAU. Mpreg.


ꕥ

* * *

Justo después de un golpe brusco de las olas, el cabello a la vista del híbrido cortó las aguas suavemente, debajo de las oscuras hebras una cara humana de rasgos asiáticos se reveló lentamente, piel clara y precavidos ojos color whisky que examinaron minuciosamente a su alrededor . La costa se hallaba gratamente vacía, con presencia de otro espécimen que mantuviera su condición, solo la típica fauna que habitaba en las pequeñas islas del Océano Pacífico.

Con una sonrisa perfecta, se hundió rápidamente en las claras aguas, y con una señal de velocidad digna de un depredador de su clase, se impulsó hasta un conjunto adyacente de rocas oscuras que se alzó apenas sobre el océano Atlántico, comprobó a su paso que las aguas se han convertido rápidamente y por último finalmente en el monumento natural ahogado por el inmenso ponto, constató que las aguas parecían profundas para escapar de los obstáculos, además de lanzar una última mirada apreciativa para cerrar su soledad.

Una vez más, el cuerpo irrumpió en las superficies marítimas, su cuerpo delgado resintió el impacto de las olas, fue cortadas por su cuerpo y el pedrusco, el golpe crepé fue una savia llena de gracia, pacientemente, un nuevo golpe en la espalda y una vez recibido, apoyándose en las rocas y haciendo uso de sus extremidades fuertes, se deslizó elegantemente hacia la superficie de la roca horizontal que se puede convertir en su silla de reposo mientras se mantiene en la costa.

Una vez arriba, bien posicionado y con la mayor parte de su cuerpo fuera del cobijo de las aguas, la fresca brisa acariciada su anatomía húmeda con el mimo y los rayos cálidos del sol se apresuraron a entibiar su piel. Una vez que sus sifones sacudieron las últimas gotas de agua y sus agallas se contrajeron, la primera bocanada de aire que tomó se sintió como la gloria luego de largos meses bajo la gran inmensidad de millas náuticas que era su hogar. Subir a la superficie siempre fue una travesía de sensaciones y experiencias nuevas; se centró en su entorno rápidamente, se entregó libremente a las captaciones de sus sentidos, los diferentes olores, tantos sonidos espectaculares.

Y cuando abrió sus ojos, recorrió la extensión insular esta vez con nostalgia, repasando la paleta de colores que era casi imposible hallar en el mar; la vista como siempre era preciosa, y sentada allí, sobre la misma roca negra de siempre, recuerdos le invadieron sin ninguna sutileza y registraron uno a uno con todo el amor en su corazón. Sintió real sus memorias; la música, las risas, la timidez, el nerviosismo, la emoción explosiva que hacia un corazón queriendo dar pecho y dar piruetas con los delfines.

Un suspiro contento escapó de sus labios risueños.

Siempre fue grato volver al lugar donde conociste al amor de tu vida.

-¿Kaa-chan?

La sonrisa sonrisa nostálgica que se dibujó en sus labios se amplió esta vez cargada de amorosa, afección que brotó desde lo más profundo del corazón del cecaelio adulto sentado en el conjunto de rocas. Con un movimiento suave separó dos de sus tentáculos en su lateral derecho para permitir el mirar las olas oceánicas que terminan en su viaje impactando contra la piedra; el escondite entre la espuma blanca, justo en la línea divisora entre el mar y las rocas se acurrucaba tímidamente el menor de sus hijos. El único en ser feliz con su morfología cecaelia y el que, irónicamente, más a su padre se parecía.

La evidente carencia de melanina en su piel y cabello, sus hebras eran de un color exótico y sus iris eran preciosas, apatitas, resplandecientes y cristalinas, simplemente iguales a los de su padre. Sin embargo, sus rasgos físicos fueron totalmente heredados de su parte, sus cortos cabello esponjoso, sus cejas invertidas, sus grandes ojos rasgados, su adorable naricita, sus mejillas rellenitas, sus labios, su cuerpecito rechoncho y su personalidad característica gritada en mayúsculas "Hijo de Yuuri ".

-Sasha, hijo, ¿Qué haces allí? Sube, ven a tomar sol conmigo.

Los grandes ojos celestes de su bebé se abrieron con sabor y se acurruco más cerca de la seguridad del agua con evidente nerviosismo-¿Están seguros de que es seguro, kaa-chan? Deberíamos volver al nido: Yuuri suprimió el impulso de arrollo que le nació desde el fondo de su corazón. Usando dos de sus ocho apéndices inferiores y asegurándose de pegar bien sus ventosas alrededor, subiendo suavemente y con un flujo de movimiento a su pequeño molusco. El pequeño cecaelia platino envolvió cuatro de sus blancos y cortos brazos híbridos a los tentáculos que lo elevaban, por si acaso.

-Por supuesto que es seguro, ¿por qué tienes miedo? -Una vez ubicado en el regazo del azabache mayor, Sasha se acurrucó lo más cerca posible del cuerpo cálido de su madre, miró alrededor de manera descuidadamente, fue apenas un segundo veloz y luego su atención se dirigió una vez más a su progenitor. Yuuri acarició inconscientemente al niño en la espalda, para ayudar a acostumbrarse al aire después de ver al menor sacudir sus músculos y hacer una mueca a la arrepentida contracción que sufrió sus agallas.

-Paposhka no está para cuidarnos ...- Yuuri rodó los ojos con cariño y luego besó la mejilla de su bebé mientras continuaba con los suaves masajes en su espalda.

Alexander, su adorable Sasha, el menor de los cuatro alevines que procreó con su amado Victor, siempre fue tan tímido e inseguro como el propio Yuuri en su niñez. Esa misma aptitud ha traído grandes problemas al crecimiento del pequeño niño, la ansiedad ha dificultado su capacidad de cambio, el recurso natural para camuflar, al no saber usar sus células cromáticas de manera lúcida, y mantener en sus tentáculos el color blanco que lo caracteriza a los recién eclosionados, demasiado notorio para los depredadores (los cuales en su mayoría pertenecen a la especie de Victor, los Syrens, tritones y sirenas). Estabilidad puso en alerta máxima el sentido de protección de Víctor una vez que Yuuri habló con su compañero y reveló el problema. Finalmente, su Sasha fue mimado y sobre protegido,

La criatura proveniente de aguas niponas repasó con la yema de sus dedos la preciosa Flor de Lis que su bebé poseía dibujada en la espalda, tan idéntica a la que él mismo tenía. La bella flor era un tesoro familiar, una característica física que Yuuri heredó de parte de su abuela materna; Igual a su madre, Yuuki, el primogénito de sus alevines y el mismo Sasha nacieron con el mismo patrón.

-Paposhka no siempre puede estar aquí para protegernos, Sasha. Hay que ser valientes y muy fuertes. Eres un cecaelia como yo, tienes muchos talentos que no te has animado a experimentar por ti mismo.

-Ni siquiera puedo realizar un cambium, kaa-chan. ¿Cómo puedo siquiera ser fuerte? Yuuki-nii-chan y Vanya-nee-chan ya pueden cazar solos, y Luka-nii-chan registrador con paposhka nuestro territorio siempre. Yo solo sirvo para rociar tinta cuando me asusto-El pequeño suspiro exageradamente, recorriendo con sus manos los antebrazos pigmentados de Yuuri-Y eso pasa todo el tiempo ...

-Aprenderás poco a poco todo mientras creces, voy a ayudarte. Así que deja de estar triste por eso: Al ver la caridad desanimada de su pequeño Yuuri intentó desviar la conversación; Sasha era joven aún, dejaría ese tema para cuando sea más grande-Quiero que cierres los ojos y escuches, cariño. ¿Qué Oyes?

El molusco Hizo Caso un Madre y Cerro Suavemente los Ojos, concentrarse Busco, y Presto suma Atención a la Enorme Cantidad de ruidos desconocidos Llegaron una SUS orejas, era TODO bronceado DIFERENTE una los sonidos del fondo marino, el brusco golpe del mal Contra la piedra, el silbido del viento, los cacareos de las gaviotas, el siseo de las olas al acariciar la ensenada de la playa. Las risas.

¿Risas?

El jovencito abrió rápidamente sus ojos y buscó emocionado entre el oleaje marino y los causantes de esas risas, no pudo ver la sonrisa cariñosa en el rostro de su madre, pero sí pudo ver varias siluetas a lo lejos acercándose velozmente debajo del agua. Detrás de la mayor tamaño, otras más pequeñas nadaron frenéticas hasta que se impulsaron hacía arriba, cortando el agua con su cuerpo y realizando un salto que hace que los delfines se quieran orgullosos.

-¡Kaa-chan!

-¡Sasha!

-¡Paposhka! ¡Kaa-chan, es paposhka! ¡Yuuki-nii, Luka-nii, Vanya-nee!

Yuuri dejó caer una sonrisa antes de la emoción de su hijo menor, e impulsándose en un elegante movimiento fluido, se lanzó con su bebé devuelto al cobijo marino en busca de reunirse con su compañero y sus alevines.

* * *

ꕥ

* * *

 ** _OH GOD, FINALLY!_**

 _¡Hola! Dioses, hacía un universo entero que no publicaba nada. Espero puedan entender, la universidad me estaba consumiendo viva y el constante estrés me dejó con un horrible bloqueo de escritor con el que aun lucho. Últimamente solo me he dedicado a dibujar. (Por cierto, la portada y los separadores fueron hechos por mi 3 Ya les cuento la historia completa)._

 _Sobre el One-Shot:_

 _Corto, bonito y especial. Hace MESES quería escribir algo sobre Ceacelia!Yuuri, esto realmente no es lo que tenía en mente, peeeeero es un buen comienzo._

 _En realidad esta idea surgió luego de que mi querida LupitaNikiforov se inspirara con uno de mis bocetos de Cecaelia!Yuuri con los bebés que iba a tener con Victor._ _Y ella se iluminó brillantemente y dijo: "¿Por qué todo tienen que ser tritones y sirena? ¿Por que no hacer un bebé cecaelia?". Y pintó el más adorable dibujo del cual me enamoré tanto. Era u_ _n bebé que tenía la paleta de colores de Victor pero los rasgos y la personalidad de Yuuri, ¡Y oh, solo MEV sabe cuan cautivado quedó mi corazoncito! Hice esta excusa de drabble porque me enamoré del pequeño cosito precioso que es Sasha (En realidad todas en nuestro grupo lo amamos)._

 _(Si quieres ver los dibujos, por favor, ¡Visita la historia en mi Wattpad: Zoey Namine!)_

 _Bueno mis queridas, si tienen suerte, este bebé es recibido bien y mi bloqueo horrible me lo permite ¡Posiblemente tenga una continuación! Por mientras sigo trabajando en los otros dos trabajos que tengo pendiente de cecaelia!Yuuri... Y uno más donde PochaYuu y PomVic hacen cachorritos ¡No se emocionen! Solo es una idea._

 _Además, ¡Acabo de crearme un twitter! Allá podrán saber sobre mis próximas actualizaciones y publicaré mis dibujitos también :D (tenganme paciencia, parezco una abuela, no sé usar esa cosa xD) Si les interesa en link está en mi perfil :D_

 _Gracias, de verdad, por leer. Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto._

 _¡Un beso!_

 _PokaPoka!_

 _ **Zoey Namine**_


End file.
